Stepping Out formally 'The Conference'
by BettySwollocs
Summary: Sara bumps into an ex-girlfriend on the way to a physics conference in LA. The two friends spend the week together picking up some firmillar charecters on the way. Implausible but fun CSIX files crossover, FF slash
1. The Set Up

Title: The Conference (Lame working title – any suggestions? Please feedback)

Author: BettySwollocs

Rating: PG so far I'll let you know if it changes

Disclaimer: Sara Sidle, Dana Scully and Monica Reyes all do not belong to me. However Alex Kenny does so I shall now take her to bed and make sure she knows it :D

Feedback: Pleeeeeeeeeease – makes use of Sara's puppy dog eyes

* * *

****

"I need to book a week off"  
  
Grissom was astonished.  
  
Sara Sidle? Willingly taking time off work? This was unheard of. After several minutes of quite accurately impersonating a goldfish, the senior CSI managed a reply:  
  
"Wuh..err... when?"  
  
"November 12th to 19th"  
  
"Err... that should be fine. But if you don't mind me asking, where are you planning on going?"  
  
"There's an international physics conference in LA, I'm gonna make a holiday of it, road trip, take in a few sights After all you did tell me to get a life..."  
  
"I never meant..," Gil interrupted gently, he had known that comment would come back and bite him in the ass, and even though he was glad to see Sara doing something other than work he really never intended to offend her.  
  
"I know what you meant, this isn't really about you, I was just messin' with ya"  
  
With a wink and a smile Sara turned abruptly and left his office, whistling a light tune as she retreated down the corridor to continue her work.

* * *

Roughly a month later, Friday November 12th finally rolled around. Sara greeted this fact this with mixed emotions.  
  
The prospect of finding out about all the latest developments in the world of physics excited her, and it would be nice to talk science geekery in public without people looking at her like they would a bin-man obsessing about his job, lack of understanding combined with a twinge of pity.  
  
On the other hand, she had never been very good at social situations and usually did her best to avoid them, over the next week, however, she realised that she would be encountering great many of them to and therefore feared that it would turn into a week long nightmare filled with odd looks and awkward silences.  
  
Standing in the entranceway of her apartment Sara pushed down her fears about the impending trip and embraced the excitement. Picking up her car keys and slinging her dark green holdall over her shoulder she pulled closed her apartment door and headed down the stairs towards the parking garage.  
  
Having stowed her luggage in the boot of her Tahoe she claimed the driver's seat and inserted one of her favourite mix CDs into the player. With the sound of Joni Mitchell pouring from the cars high tech speakers she pulled out of her reserved space and headed for the highway with a smile plastered across her face.

* * *

By the time she hit track three, Joan Jett's, Crimson and Clover, she was doing eighty on the freeway singing her heart out along with the powerful, if somewhat repetitive, lyrics.  
  
"Well I don't hardy know her"  
  
She tapped the rhythm of the bass on the steering wheel.  
  
"But I think I could love her!"  
  
'Hmmm... now there's a position I've been in before' she thought, allowing her mind to drift back to life previously, when she lived in San Francisco.

* * *

Flashback ::1996 San Francisco::  
  
A young confident Sara Sidle strode along the side street of the city, her head held high allowing her shoulder length brown hair to blow backwards in the slight breeze.  
  
Despite the breeze the day was hot and Sara wore a white vest top with black slacks and belt. The shirt which she had previously worn, was also black and was tied tightly around her hips allowing it too, to blow in the breeze. Along with her well loved black leather boots which she refused to trade in for a cooler model even on a scorching day like this, the pieces de resistance of the outfit were the brand new black, Oakley sunglasses. All in all she felt like the dog's bollocks and it showed in the casual long stride and the gentle sway of her hips.  
  
Her destination was a small auto-garage in which her prised dark blue MG roadster was currently being worked on. It had needed a new radiator and had been in the shop for several days now, so Sara was on way, check book in hand, to take her baby home.  
  
As she arrived at the large, open fronted building her pride and joy was just visible at the back of the garage with bonnet open and a mechanic still lazily tinkering away.  
  
"Damn" she muttered as she mentally prepared herself to have some harsh words with said mechanic.  
  
At that moment the air beside her was disturbed an the deep roaring of an engine moving quickly past her was all she could sense. Quickly she became aware that the noise was produced by a beautiful Harley-Davidson motorbike as it drove past her to park in the entrance of the garage. Sara beamed and lifted her sun glasses up to sit on top of her had as she stepped into the relative darkness of the garage and moved over towards where the rider was dismounting.  
  
She had planned to complement the rider on the fine ride but as they turned to face her and removed their black motor bike helmet suddenly all thoughts of automobile transport were forgotten.  
  
She was beautiful. Her light brown hair fell about her shoulders as it was released from the confines of the helmet. She shook her head lightly to allow it to fall into place and when she stilled it again Sara's eyes fell onto those of the mystery women. They were, breathtaking, hazel and deep and Sara didn't know quite how long she was lost in them before she dragged herself free to absorb the rest of the figure standing before her.  
  
She was dressed head to toe in motorcycle leathers. Briefly Sara considered that she must be boiling wearing those on a day like today but the thought was soon lost amongst the surging lust in her brain (and quite possibly other places). As Sara observed the stranger unzipped and removed her leather jacket revealing a vest top much like Sara's underneath, only this one was in black.  
  
"I like" Sara mused, and this only served to widen her grin.  
  
Finally she completed the short distance over to wear the other person stood.  
  
'How had it taken her so long to cover such a short distance?' she wondered but then the excuse pooped into her head 'There were distractions' and she suppressed a giggle at her own internal humour. Deciding to get away from her scary internal self Sara introduced herself to the other party who still stood watching her progress with an intrigued look on her face.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sara. Sara Sidle"  
  
"Well hello Sara, Sara Sidle" she replied with a grin, "I'm Alex, Alex Kenny"  
  
"Smartarse." Sara braved, it was a little strong for the second line you say to someone but she had a hunch this girl would take it in the way it was meant. "Now I make all the effort to come over here and introduce myself, and what do I get? The Mickey taken out of me"  
  
Luckily Alex was still smiling and Sara's internal self made another appearance in order to breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that you sounded so...."  
  
"James Bond?" Sara suggested  
  
"No that would have been 'Sidle, Sara Sidle'. I was thinking more along the lines of chivalrous but misguided movie hero."  
  
"Well you remembered my name so my sneaky repetition strategy clearly paid off. "The friendly banter only serving to increase the glint that was already in her eye.  
  
"That's a beautiful machine you got there" she added finally getting to the point she originally came over to make.  
  
"Why thank you, this here is my other half, although I haven't gone as far into insaneo land as to have named her...yet."  
  
"Ahh but you decided that she's a 'her'?" Sara questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.  
  
"Well of course, sleek, beautiful, purrs when you get her between your legs.... Its got to be female" At this both girls' grins expanded exponentially and both was accompanied with a slight blush, not that either woman would have admitted it.  
  
"Well there's a definite amount of logic in there, you've obviously have put a little thought into the matter, some might say too much."  
  
"Some? But not you, I assume?"  
  
"Well I for one believe that one should spend as much time as possible pondering the gender of the love of ones life. As I have done myself. She's right back there getting tinkered with by that dirty old man." Sara replied putting great emphasis on the 'she'. And then added "I'm sure she feels violated, probably should get her some counselling when her radiator's fixed."  
  
At this Alex laughed, a full natural laugh which did things to Sara which wouldn't be proper to mention at a dinner party. As she did so, Alex moved around to see the vehicle to which she was referring and as she did so her laughter stopped and was replaced by awe.  
  
"Wow, you own that car? I have to say Sara I'm severely impressed. I saw that beauty here yesterday, was even tempted to take her for a spin but she was in pieces"  
  
"You were here yesterday? Why's that, I'm no expert but Id say she's in perfect working order" Sara asked nodding towards the bike.  
  
"Oh yeah she's fine" Alex replied affectionately stroking the leather of the seat, "Actually I work here."  
  
Another grin threatened to split Sara's face in half,  
  
"You work here?, You mean like as a mechanic?" she asked already playing with images of the beautiful girl in greasy overalls wheeling out from underneath a car, the imagery causing her eyes to glaze just enough for Alex to notice.  
  
"Yes, I'm a mechanic, and I get that reaction a lot. I don't know what it is about the job but chicks seem to love it"  
  
"I cant imagine what you're talking about" Sara said, her eyes playful enough to let Alex know that the exact opposite was true.  
  
"Sure you don't" Alex replied with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"A little sure of yourself don't you think?"  
  
"This coming from miss 'Sara, Sara Sidle, over there" She continued grin growing wider with every passing response, pretty soon it was going to take over her entire head, maybe even her entire body, she was sure of it.  
  
Sara, suddenly drained of wit just laughed and looked down at her feet as she absentmindedly kicked small stones.  
  
"Why don't I go and change before I die of heat stroke, while you go and see how Barry's doing manhandling your baby and I'll come over and join you when I'm done?"  
  
"Sounds like a fine plan to me" Sara responded and after a polite nod she began to stride over towards the little MG.  
  
end flashback

* * *

That had been just the beginning of a beautiful romance for Sara, the most successful of her life to date. Not that it was the longest, but merely that of the whole four months that it lasted she barely had a single bad memory.  
  
They were on intellectual even ground, something which, although she would never admit it for fear of sounding big-headed, was difficult for Sara to find and shared a wonderful playful side to their otherwise private and quiet personalities. This compared with utterly, mind blowing, earth shattering sex made the whole relationship very successful. However, it came to both of them at around the same time the sudden realisation that it was time to move on. Both had enjoyed there time together but felt it needed to end before it turned sour and tainted the beautiful thing which they had had. Inadvertently they both planned a gentle breaking-up speech for the same night which, when it was revealed caused great relief in both girls and lead to one last night spent laughing and joking and eventually having wonderful break up sex.  
  
After that they became friends who saw each other every few months until Sara moved to Las Vegas and their communication was reduced to occasional phone calls.  
  
Looking back on those times Sara smiled a warm peaceful smile that filled her entire being with an uplifting happiness.

* * *

By 1pm Sara had been driving for four hours and felt the need for a break. Hunger and curiosity pointed her in the direction of a small roadside café called 'Whistler's Place" which had signs advertising 'Good Home Cooking'. The establishment also stood right next to a petrol station, so she decided to fill up the vehicle as well while she was there. Pulling onto the forecourt she threw the Tahoe into 'park' and climbed out of the door, stretching out her arms and legs as she walked around the car to the petrol cap. Just as she was about to remove the nozzle from its resting position she saw something which caused her heart to leap into her mouth.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a very familiar shape pulling up onto the forecourt the other side of the pumps. As the dark blue MG roadster pulled up she glanced at the licence plate and realised that it was in fact the very same car that she used to own, looking non the worse for six years of wear. A smile spread across Sara's face so bright it lit up the area better than the mid-day Californian sun. She was just preparing herself to go and talk to the owner and compliment her on the car when she had something of a de ja vous. If she thought her heart was in her mouth before, now it had deserted her completely.  
  
For in the driver's seat of the car sat past love number two, Alex Kenny herself. After the seconds it took to recover control of her limbs she managed to co-ordinate them to take her round the MG to the door from which Alex was just emerging.  
  
"Well bugger me!" the girl exclaimed on seeing her ex.  
  
"My thoughts exactly", came the reply from a still somewhat shocked Sara,  
  
"How the hell have you been?" Alex asked her excitement clear in her voice as she pulled the other girl into a fierce hug.  
  
"Uh ...I'm good" Sara managed as she had most of the air squeezed out of her before she gave up talking and just hugged back.  
  
After long moments Sara pulled back from the embrace to look into Alex's eyes as she said,  
  
"It's so good to see you again! Do you wanna come grab a bite to eat and catch up" She gestured towards "whistler's place" and just grinned some more when her answer came,  
  
"I'd love to. Just let me fill up this beauty first"  
  
"Yes, and your definitely gonna be filling me in on that little development" Sara replied with a false stern look between Alex and the car.  
  
Alex just laughed and moved around to her petrol cap as Sara walked away to do the same.  
  
Five minutes later having paid for her petrol and parked the Tahoe Sara walked into the small diner and looked around until she spotted Alex sitting in at a corner table with two steaming coffees. Walking up to the table and sitting down she said,  
  
"Wow, you're still amazing, I've been craving coffee for three hours" Alex just smiled and said,  
  
"Somehow I thought you might be."  
  
After taking a tentative sip on her scalding coffee and sighing contentedly as it slid down her throat, Sara started with the question she'd been dying to ask,  
  
"So, d'you mind telling me how you came to be driving my old car?"  
  
"Well it's quite simple really", the other girl began, "A young man brought it into the garage about six months after you left for Vegas and I was so shocked that you would have given her up that I actually called the police to check that it wasn't stolen"  
  
This caused both girls to grin as they both knew how important the car formally had been to Sara.  
  
"So anyway, they said that, no, the car did belong to the man who had dropped it off and when I'd fixed it up the young man came back and took a shine to my Harley. Now by this time I was starting to consider getting something a little more practical than the bike, just a little mind'you not like that old man wagon u got, your so gonna explain that one to me, so I offered the bloke a part exchange and the rest, as they say, is history."  
  
"And, in all our phone conversations, you never once thought to mention this?"  
  
Alex paused to consider her reply,  
  
"Well I didn't know how you would react, you could have thought I was looking for a memento of you or gotten a silly idea like I was still in love with you into your head"  
  
"Nah. I'd have understood. Your not in love with me your in love with the car! Damn I miss her..." Sara's eyes glazed as she went off into a dream world whilst gazing out of the café window towards the object in question.  
  
Just as Alex's beautiful laughter snapped Sara out of her trance a tall brunette waitress in black slacks, white blouse and an apron walked gracefully over to their table.  
  
"May I take your order ladies?" she asked in a beautifully soft Irish accent.  
  
A look of lust past over both of the girls faces as they turned to face the arrival and the waitress just grinned at them.  
  
Finding her voice Sara said,  
  
"err...I'll have a cheese omelette and fries please. Alex?"  
  
"And I'll have a quarter-pounder please, also with fries"  
  
After the waitress had written down their orders and left the girls, and they had watched her walk away for as long as they could without falling out of their chairs, turned back to each other and laughed.  
  
"You always were a sucker for an Irish accent Sara" Alex joked  
  
"And you always were a sucker for a uniform" Sara responded then added, "Almost caused me to join the police force"  
  
Again they both laughed but this time it was Alex's eyes that glazed, just ever so slightly...  
  
Snapping her out of it Sara asked,  
  
"So, are you still getting your hands dirty for a living?"  
  
"Yup, indeed I am, are you still wearing latex gloves for a living?"  
  
"Yep, what else could I possibly be doing. Actually I think I gave my boss a heart attack just asking for this week off to go to this conference I'm on my way to"  
  
"Conference? You don't mean the international physics conference in LA this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, the very one, why have you heard of it?"  
  
"I've more than heard of it, I'm bloody going to it. I'm on my way there now!"  
  
It took a moment for the amazing coincidence to sink into both the girls minds but after a few seconds they were both grinning wildly again.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. I guess great minds really do think alike!" was Sara's reaction.  
  
"You can say that again" Alex added.  
  
At that moment their food arrived and both girls thanked the waitress a little more enthusiastically than strictly necessary.  
  
"Suck up" Sara playfully accused Alex once the waitress had left  
  
"Oh yeah and you weren't I suppose?!" She responded with a raise of her eyebrows.  
  
As they ate they fell into easy conversation about memories of the past and recent developments and time flew by. When their plates were cleared and both were still trying to find excuses not to go on with their journeys Alex had a brainwave.  
  
"I've just had an absolutely barmy idea" she announced with a mischievous grin. "Why don't we double up, leave the old man wagon here and you can ride with me to the conference, that way we get to spend some more time together and you get reunited with your baby for a few days"  
  
Sara considered the idea for a moment or two before asking,  
  
"Are you sure?" and then with yet another grin "I wouldn't want to cramp your style"  
  
Alex's answer was nothing if not direct  
  
"Honey, you are my style, you attract more chicks than even that car does and trust me that's saying something!"  
  
Sara blushed at the extreme compliment and looked down at the table before quietly saying,  
  
"Well when you put it so nicely, how could a girl refuse?"  
  
More grins all round.

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls were on the road again. Sara had slipped the owner of the garage one hundred bucks to park the Tahoe round the back an keep an eye on it for her with a promise of another two on the car's safe return. She had then grabbed her holdall, jacket and a few CDs out of the car and headed over to where Alex was waiting patiently in the MG. On walking up to the vehicle Sara had said,  
  
"Dear god I've missed you" and lovingly stroked the paintwork of the car.  
  
"But you've only been away from me ten minutes" Alex jokingly replied, knowing full well that it was not her she was referring to.  
  
Sara stuck her tongue out at her friend in a defiant look which quickly turned pleading and puppy doggish as she asked,  
  
"Will you let me drive her? Pleeeeease?!"  
  
"Now you no its not fair to use that look, I don't stand a chance" Alex replied before sighing and climbing over into the passenger seat of the car.  
  
"Yessss!" Sara had exclaimed before throwing her luggage into the small boot and jumping over the door into the drivers seat in true Hollywood style.  
  
Despite her law enforcement career Sara had never been one for observing speed limits especially when behind the wheel of her beloved MG so pretty so they were making good progress down the highway headed west. 


	2. The Build Up

As darkness began steadily falling the girls surrendered to their increasing hunger and drooping eyelids and pulled off the highway into the car-park of a somewhat less than classy motel. The plus side was that it was cheap and there was a pizza take-out right next door which the two fully planned to take advantage of once they had checked into their rooms. Once Sara had swung the MG into a parking space they climbed from the car and stretched out their cramped and weary limbs.  
  
"Damn, I'd forgotten what it was like folding these legs into that car." Sara grumbled as she tried to straightened out legs that she was sure were permanently misshapen from the drive.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't complain about those legs honey, I seem to remember they had their uses once upon a time" Alex jibed with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh they still do" Sara shot back, with equal playfulness, "It's just a different waist they wrap around these days" A look of embarrassment shot across Sara's face as if she suddenly realised what she'd just said, and to whom.  
  
The tension soon dissipated however when Alex's melodic laughter reached her ears and she found herself once again inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"And who's waist might that be then?" Alex finally inquired her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Sara looked panicked, "O..Oh, no one special" she stuttered entirely unconvincingly, "I just meant, you know different people. You know, generally..." She trailed off knowing that her ex was not believing a word of it.  
  
"OK, ok I get it, you don't want to talk about her just yet, but don't be fooled into thinking I wont get it out of you eventually."  
  
This comment earned a somewhat worried look in Alex's direction just as they arrived at the reception of the seedy motel.  
  
They were expecting the stereotype motel manager to be at the front desk, tall gangly man, late forties, dark scraggly hair and moustache and of course pit stains on his short sleeved shirt. Because of this they were pleasantly surprised when they were greeted warmly by a short dumpy woman in her mid fifties.  
  
"Good evening ladies, what can I do for you tonight?"  
  
"Evening" Alex replied in an abnormally low voice, Sara had to suppress a giggle as she processed the thought that if she had been wearing a hat Alex would have taken it off an held it to her chest like a cowboy in a western entering a saloon.  
  
Alex caught the laughter trying to escape Sara out of the corner of her eye and shot her a questioning look. After seeing her feigning innocence she simply turned back to the kindly lady.  
  
"Err, have you got room for two small ones? Just the one night... Well one small one and one strangely gangly..." She never got to finish her sentence as Sara smacked her arm playfully and the lady grinned at them.  
  
"Certainly dear," the woman replied tapping at the old keyboard attached to the computer on the other side of the check-in desk. "Would that be a double or two singles?" she asked raising a pointed eyebrow at both girls, but accompanied by a warm smile letting them know they would be accepted either way.  
  
"Double", Alex said at exactly the same moment as Sara said  
  
"Singles please" The girls exchanged a heavily laden look before Alex asked,  
  
"What's'matter? Can't trust yourself with me?" Alex teased determined to have a little fun with Sara while she had a chance.  
  
'Oh dear' thought Sara, that sounded worryingly like a challenge. Sara had never been one to refuse a challenge, especially when it came from this woman. So, predictably, she surrendered. Whilst sighing she turned back to the woman, who was now beaming ridiculously and said,  
  
"A double please"  
  
The clerk tapped some more on her keyboard and turned around to retrieve a key hanging on the board behind her. After a quick glance between the two of them she seemed to come to a decision and handed the key to Alex.  
  
"Room number seventeen. That'll be twenty five dollars please" she stated to the space between the two girls.  
  
The woman laughed out loud when both girls reached for their wallets simultaneously.  
  
"Ok, you have to tell me. You two are exes right?"  
  
Sara looked embarrassed as she ducked her head so stare at her feet, while Alex merely laughed and asked,  
  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Only to a trained eye dear, I get a great variety of clientele here, over the years I gotten quite good at recognising people's relationships. You two were easy though, I guessed before you even walked through the door."  
  
The two girls continued to look embarrassed while the manager continued,  
  
"Besides you remind me of myself and a partner I once had. After we broke up we'd keep bumping into each other, which was never good 'cause for some reason we could never manage to keep our hands off each other."  
  
At this a look of panic once again crossed Sara's features but Alex seem oblivious as she carried on the conversation with the owner of the motel.  
  
"Do you still see them?" she asked still not sure whether to use he or she.  
  
"Oh no." the woman replied saddening a little, "She's no longer with us I'm afraid"  
  
"Oh I am sorry to hear that, sounds like you have some fine memories though'." Alex replied with a genuine sympathy.  
  
"Don't be sorry dear, I'm sure she's up there somewhere sweet-talking the angels as we speak." With this the woman's smile returned and Sara, having recovered from the attack of embarrassment let out a small laugh.  
  
"Now, not wishing to cause another squabble but which of you is gonna pick up this bill?"  
  
"I'll..."  
  
"I can.."  
  
They both started before Sara placed a hand on the other girl's arm to shut her up while she said,  
  
"I'll get it, your paying for gas remember?" Alex just sighed and nodded before saying,  
  
"Ok then, but I'm buying the pizza..... and the beer"  
  
Sara just rolled her eyes and pulled a fifty out of her wallet to hand to the woman across the desk. When Sara had received and stowed her change the girls nodded politely to the owner and left the office. Without discussion they both headed towards the pizza place to get the food they were both in need of.  
  
Their orders placed, four cheeses for Sara and pepperoni for Alex, the two sat down on one of the old couches to wait.  
  
Out of the blue Sara suddenly asked, "Do you think we'll be like that?"  
  
"What unable to keep our hands of each other?" Alex responded with a grin "I don't know about you but I'm in complete control of my extremities thank you very much"  
  
"No not that," Sara said as she slapped her playfully on the arm "I meant still talking about each other like that when we're pushing sixty."  
  
Alex got a serious look on her face, something which, for her, was quite rare and said with absolute conviction,  
  
"Of course, you're a part of me Sara, I never wanna let that go, you should know that."  
  
'Wow' Sara thought but it didn't make it past her lips as she sat contemplating Alex's words.  
  
They were both broken from their reverie when they were called up to the counter to collect their order, and as promised, Alex paid.  
  
Once outside the take-away their moods lightened.  
  
"Why don't you take these to our room and get our stuff from the car while I go get us some beer from that liquor store over there?" Alex asked gesturing towards a shabby looking building coverd with posters and signs advertising many different kinds of alcohol. Sara merely nodded and strode off in the direction of room number seventeen.  
  
Ten minutes later Alex jogged up the steps towards their motel room her boots clattering on the concrete and a six-pack in her hand. The door was left slightly ajar and she knocked as she poked her head around it to see Sara bent over, ass in the air, fiddling with the socket behind the TV. After taking a moment to appreciate the view she jokingly said,  
  
"Honey, I'm home"  
  
Straightening up suddenly Sara banged her head on the edge of the TV stand causing her to wobble and rub her head pouting as she turned to face the newcomer. Her pout faded however as she saw hat Alex was carrying and she responded with equal mirth,  
  
"So you are, and you brought me Bud! You know I love you right?!"  
  
Alex's smile became almost shy at this and Sara kicked herself repeatedly for making her uncomfortable. The awkward moment passed quickly however and soon the girls were both sat cross-legged on the double bed each with an open pizza box and beer.  
  
"So..." Alex began "Are you ever gonna tell about the new woman in your life or are you gonna force me to tickle it out of you?"  
  
"No. No!" Sara responded her face and tone showing a mockery of fear "Not the tickling, anything but the tickling!" She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the threat.  
  
"Right that's it" Alex continued, "You've really done it now..." Alex pounced across knocking Sara off the bed and onto the floor with an "oof!" The piece of pizza in her hand went flying sending a shower of tomato sauce across both her and the carpet.  
  
"Getting a little violent aren't we?!" Sara commented with a slight laugh from her position underneath the other girl.  
  
"Oh you love it!" Alex almost growled before she too succumbed to laughter.  
  
A moment later both girls seemed to realise to position they were in and abruptly their laughter ceased. Despite this neither seemed too inclined to move so they remained there hesitantly meeting one another's eyes.  
  
Surveying the blush rising on Sara's face Alex noticed a small blob of pizza sauce sitting to the side of Sara's neck and form somewhere buried in her mind, got the urge to lick it off. Looking into her eyes for permission and seeing little resistance she gently leaned down to press her lips to the spot, her tongue flicking out to remove the sauce and taste the skin underneath. A second later her lips were gone and she was once more above Sara looking into her eyes.  
  
Sara whimpered and her internal battle was plain to see in her eyes. As much as Alex's baser instincts told her to lean down and kiss the confusion out of her, her brain took control, realising that she respected the other woman too much to just take advantage of her like that. With an immense force of will she managed to get up off of her and stutter an apology.  
  
"S..Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Just as slowly Sara got herself up from her position on the floor and reached, wordlessly for her beer. Taking long slow gulps her internal commotion continued. She couldn't deny that she and wanted to continue proceedings in the direction they were headed just as much as Alex did. After all sex with her had always been amazing and it had been a fair while since Sara had enjoyed that side of life. However she was unsure about what would happen afterward. She knew that neither one of them wanted to return to their relationship as it had been before but she doubted that i would be easy to slip back into 'friend' mindset again if they strayed from their current roles for the night. She would hate to lose that precious friendship they had built up in the years since they were last together sexually.  
  
Suddenly she became aware that she still hadn't said anything and Alex was begging to look so nervous she may be about to bolt. As soon as she noticed this Sara was quick to reassure her. Reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder she said,  
  
"Don't worry hun, you did nothing wrong" this and a comforting smile calmed the other girl almost completely but there still remained something of an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Come on, lets finish the pizza before it gets so cold it sticks to the box" Sara suggested. Alex just nodded and climbed back into her sitting position on the bed as the two once more tucked into their takeout. 


End file.
